Unas vacaciones desastrosas
by Leoni Axort
Summary: Cuando la princesa Zelda Y Midna deciden tomar unas vacaciones en Ordon junto a Link, descubriran que jamas deben bajar la guardia ante la oscuridad y las ocurrencias que esta pueda tener y que para vencerla deberan confiar mas el una de la otra, esperemos que Midna no haga un desastre...otra vez Esta es Continuación directa del Fic la leyenda de zelda la sombra del crepúsculo.
1. De vacaciones a Ordon

Unas vacaciones desastrosas

Capitulo 1 siguiendo la pista.

La oscuridad…mórbida y purulenta, como una enfermedad, difícil de ver, pero siempre esta ahí, siempre ah estado... y siempre lo estará.

Ah y pensar que hasta hace no menos de cinco meses los twili creíamos que nuestro hogar era un sitio relativamente inofensivo y sin grandes misterios , si, posee sus peligros y criaturas, pero…como íbamos a saber que una criatura tan monstruosa como Majora se hallaba durmiendo en nuestras tierras, quieto, a la espera de alguien lo suficientemente codicioso o idiota como para sucumbir a sus engaños.

En verdad no se como sentirme ante esta situación ya que, aunque esa criatura había sido liberada por Zant y tanto la princesa Midna y Zelda no auguraban nada bueno al respecto, en el fondo yo me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. La felicidad y la paz que el amor auténtico transmite son increíbles, simplemente no tengo palabras para describir algo así.

Si, Majora, esa criatura terrible de la que todos pensaban era solo un mito o un cuento para asustar a los niños y supersticiosos era algo real y ahora estaba libre, con la ayuda de Zant, sin duda algo lamentable, el pensar que nuevamente los mundos de la luz y las sombras estaban en peligro y esta vez por algo mucho, mucho peor. Pero de no ser por todo aquello que ocurrió, la princesa Midna no se habría enterado de mis sentimientos.

La princesa Zelda una vez me dijo que todo ocurre por una razón, que las casualidades no existen, yo tan solo espero que todo lo que paso en el altar de las sombras solo haga que las cosas vayan a mejor para todos y no solo para mi.

Ese mismo día, el día en que aquel mal escapo también fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida, algo que atesorare con cariño para siempre, el descubrir que aquella mujer maravillosa que tanto amas también te corresponde es como atrapar una estrella con las manos.

La princesa Midna y yo habíamos comenzado una armoniosa y bella relación, como si fuéramos hechos el uno para el otro, nuestras almas siendo completamente afines con el paso de los días y su conversión a semanas y meses nos íbamos enamorando cada vez mas y mas el uno del otro, todos los días eran una maravilla desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, el despertar y ver su hermoso rostro, el invertir horas y horas en conversaciones sobre cualquier cosa, poder oír su dulce voz, el sentir sus brazos tan cálidos y amorosos sobre mi…y sus besos, el sentir sus labios era como poder toca el cielo y creo que esta descripción es corta en comparación con lo que en verdad siente mi corazón el cual le pertenece totalmente a ella, Esta vida justo ahora es como un sueño…jaja solo que ahora al fin es real.

Sin embargo a pesar de nuestra creciente dicha a la princesa Midna le preocupaba el asunto de Majora, no era para menos y ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante esta posible amenaza.

Seguro pensaran que ya que yo y la princesa Midna somos pareja...ciertas cosas cambiarán entre nosotros…como nuestra relación de princesa y guardia real…pero en realidad no fue así, a pesar de todo ella es y sera siempre mi princesa, y la princesa del crepúsculo. El amor que siento por ella solo es un complemento de la devoción y lealtad absoluta con la que yo siempre le eh servido, me enfrentaría solo a Majora si ella me lo pidiera. Yo jamas dejaría de ser su guardia real y su mano derecha.

Fue así que durante las primeras semanas después del escape de Majora yo y otros twilis entrenados en la espada y lanza partimos hacia distintos lugares de nuestro mundo en busca de Majora por ordenes de la princesa Midna, yo no descansaría hasta encontrar a esa cosa y de ser posible acabar con ella evitando así una próxima catástrofe.

Ahora… ustedes deben estarse preguntando si tuve éxito.

Bueno la gran ironía de todo es que al lugar donde fuera siempre me topaba con el.

Nuestras primeras incursiones fuera de la capital del crepúsculo eran en ruinas y lugares abandonados por nuestros ancestros hace eras, la mayoría de esas edificaciones eran lúgubres y conectadas con cavernas, similares a una capilla o a un bastión, talladas de piedra gris y llenas de grabados y símbolos, buen escondite para un monstruo.

Al inspeccionar aquellos sitios con cuidado y a detalle siempre terminaba encontrando alguna referencia hacia Majora desde algún sobrenombre grabado en los muros o alguna estatua desecha por el tiempo, pero la mas común de todas esas pistas era el grabado de una mascara bástate peculiar.

Esto se había vuelto una maldita costumbre, donde quiera que fuéramos norte o sur, este u oeste, diablos si su maldita cara estaba hasta en el sótano donde se guardaba la sombra fundida en el palacio. Nunca nadie le dio importancia, todos pensábamos que era algún aditamento decorativo o que su significado era menos siniestro. La huella de Majora se hallaba por todo el crepúsculo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Majora en el crepúsculo? ¿Qué otra relación había entre nosotros y el? Solo había preguntas, no respuestas, aquellas ruinas y monolitos derribados y enterrados en la arena y la maleza se esmeraban en ocultar un pasado del que nuestro pueblo se había desprendido hace años, y el único testigo de lo que ocurrió hace miles de años o puede que mas solo era el mismísimo Majora.

Por si fuera poco muchos de nosotros nos llevamos una gran sorpresa pues esa mascara y esos ojos penetrantes estaban tallados en nuestras armas y armaduras. A los twili nunca nos ah interesado saber de nuestra historia ni mucho menos el controlar el mundo donde habitamos, siendo la paz y la armonía lo único que ocupa nuestro pensamiento.

Sin embargo la situación era apremiante debíamos saber todo lo posible sobre el enemigo, si bien hayamos información sobre el, sin duda fue un descubrimiento perturbador, si bien aquellas ruinas carcomidas por el tiempo no ,parecían ofrecer nada mas que escalofríos a simple vista sin embargo aun así pudimos aprender un poco sobre aquel oscuro origen de nuestra cultura. Y sobre todo el de los ancestros de Midna.

Uno de los primeros descubrimientos sugerían que los twili alguna una vez adorábamos a Majora, creyéndolo como una especie de dios manifestado a travez de una mascara…todo esto se corroboro con información yaciente en antiguos escritos y pergaminos hallados en la biblioteca del palacio real del crepúsculo y del palacio de hyrule como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que contaban la misma historia

Debo decirlo, no logro imaginar la locura de nuestros ancestros, ¿creer a Majora como un dios? ¿Qué tan desquiciados debieron estar para caer en sus engaños? Y por otro lado, sera acaso que toda la magia que usamos de forma cotidiana fueran en su tiempo artes enseñados por Majora?

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se respondían algunas preguntas pero surgían otras y otras, pero por mas que buscamos y vagamos en el crepúsculo no había ningún rastro de Majora.

Del otro lado del espejo la princesa de la luz hacia lo mismo que nosotros

Enviaba a sus caballeros y hombres de mayor confianza como Link en busca de esa criatura explorando los densos bosques parajes y campos de aquel mundo luminoso.

Sin embargo ella jamas busco ayuda en las otras tribus como los Soras o Gorons

Su motivo cuestionable según Midna pero comprensible, apenas y habían pasado poco menos de dos primaveras desde que hyrule sobreviviera a un gran mal. La vida de todos en ambos mundos apenas y comenzaba a recomponerse cuando aquella abominación emergió del abismo.

A la princesa Zelda le importaba la paz de sus súbditos ante cualquier cosa así que acordo con Midna que no alertarían a sus mundos del peligro hasta que fuera el momento, solo la guardia real de ambos bandos seria informada de esta amenaza esta decisión no convencía del todo a mí princesa pues ella sabia que quien golpea primero golpea dos veces, y le preocupaba que cuando aquel momento llegara fuera tarde.

Desde entonces en el crepúsculo la princesa Midna había decidió reconstruir la maquinaria de guerra de los twili, a un paso lento pero asegurado. Cosas a simple vista insignificantes como la forja de armas, armaduras y escudos algo solo en caso de una auténtica necesidad.

Los primeros dos meses tras la fuga de Majora transcurrieron así, sin embargo cuando ni Zelda o la princesa Midna lograron hallar alguna pista de Majora con el paso del tiempo comenzaron a quitarle importancia, jamas olvidarían que ese mal es real y que estaba ahí en algún lado pero no valía la pena mortificarse, pero la preocupación sobre Majora desapareció casi por completo ante la creciente dicha que resultaba de la unión cordial entre los twili y los hylianos y las demás tribus, la cual se enriquecía con el pasar de los meses.

Los humanos, soras e incluso algunos desconfiados Gorons se aventuraban del otro lado del espejo a conocer nuestro mundo y cultura.

Por alguna razón les resultábamos criaturas muy curiosas y extrañas ,tanto por nuestro aspecto, así como por nuestra manera tan descarada y despreocupada de ver el mundo, para la gente más estirada les parecíamos incluso incivilizados. Cosas como el echo de que en la guardia hubiera hombres y mujeres, el no usar esas cosas tan molestas a las que llaman zapatos, o el hablar vulgarmente el sentarse en el suelo o en una silla o la preocupación minima por las riquezas o la política. Les parecía algo libertino. Evidentemente a nosotros nos resultaba lo mismo, para un twili era mas importante regar las flores en la mañana o fumar un poco de tabaco en el campo que acumular dinero u otros objetos materiales de forma desmesurada…ya lo han dicho antes el hoy es un regalo, por eso le dicen presente, y nosotros, somos expertos en aprovecharlo

De echo, ahora que lo menciono a nuestra gente apenas y le interesaba ir al mundo de la luz, la curiosidad o el deseo de aprender sobre ese mundo era mínimo, si no es que nulo

Nuestras sencillas y pacíficas vidas nos mantenían tan absortos en nuestra paz que nos olvidamos de las cosas del exterior, esas cuestiones banales se las pueden quedar los humanos, a lo mucho a algunos twili les daba por ir de vez en cuando al mundo de la luz a vender artesanías o abalorios y otros como pequeños circos y twilis mas versados en la magia iban allí a divertir a la gente, mas por gusto que una necesidad, pero siempre volvían su hogar este oscuro y acogedor mundo en el que vivimos.

La única criatura del crepúsculo que disfrutaba ir a aquel lugar… vaya la redundancia era Midna, nuestra princesa, le gustaba tanto aquel mundo que un buen día decidió pasar una semana de vacaciones en el mundo de la luz, mas a detalle en Ordon la villa de la que Link su mejor amigo era procedente, y también donde inició su aventura, Link se hallaba encantado ante esto, el pasar un tiempo con su compañera de aventuras, a saber como, Link y Midna también convencieron a la princesa Zelda de dejar por unos días sus obligaciones en el palacio y que los acompañara aquella semana en ordon.

Era un buen día de otoño en el crepúsculo cuando Midna alistaba sus cosas para marcharse a Ordon, ya unos días antes había dejado todo preparado y a sus hombres y mujeres de mayor confianza a cargo, pero como el crepúsculo era un lugar tan pacifico, no era una gran reto el mantener las cosas en orden.

Mi princesa se hallaba muy contenta de poder pasar un tiempo en el mundo de la luz, yo por mi parte pensaba que eran unas vacaciones bien merecidas para ella, y esperaba sinceramente que todo saliera de maravilla, pero cierto monstruo me causaba, cierto conflicto el pensar dejar ir a Midna sola a ese mundo, donde su magia se veía limitada, pero ella parecía haberse olvidado de tal bestia.

Eran como las 11 del día viernes, yo me hallaba en el cuarto de Midna ayudándola a preparar una pequeña mochila con ropa y cosas que pudiera necesitar en aquel mundo.

Princesa ¿segura que no quieres llevarte una capa extra? Le pregunte a Midna quien arreglaba su bello cabello frente a un espejo.

_¿Que, con el calor que hace haya? No gracias, no pretendo sudar como Goron tras una carrera_Como digas, respondí, pero si te sale otra mancha por el sol haya tu.

Descuida, dijo Midna levantándose de una silla, te prometo que me quedare donde haya mas sombra_ está bien, dije sonriendo_ hehe ¡eres un preocupon de lo peor¡ dijo Midna revolviendo mi cabello, si que se aprovechaba de ser mas alta que yo

Eh, hablando de eso princesa, respondí ¿ah habido noticias sobre Majora en el mundo de la luz?

Hm no para nada, dijo Midna metiendo un espejo en la mochila, esa cosa se ah escondido muy bien, incluso Link no ah dado con su paradero,

Bueno eh pensado, dije sentándome en la cama de Midna, no ah habido señales de el en el crepúsculo, pero ah decir verdad, dudo que se haya quedado aquí desde el inicio.

¿A que te refieres? Pregunto Midna sentándose a mi lado

Bueno, por lo que eh visto, dije, Majora odia al mundo de la luz con todas sus fuerzas, todas las cosas que ah echo han sido para dañar a aquel mundo y sus habitantes, así que… si ese lugar es su objetivo le veo mas sentido que se encuentre haya.

Mmm no te entendió del todo, dijo Midna

Bueno, respondí, lo que quiero decir es, que si yo fuera un monstruo o un demonio o lo que sea que sea Majora y estuviera enojado con el mundo de la luz, y que mi mayor deseo fuera destruirlo ese seria el primer lugar al que iría.

Hmmm, "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun mas cerca" dijo Midna tallando su barbilla…yo también lo creo

Si, respondí…por ello me preocupa un poco que vayas al mundo de la luz

Ay Axort, suspiro Midna, no tienes nada que temer, te recuerdo que desde que recupere la sombra fundida mi poder se ah vuelto enorme, ademas Link y Zelda estarán conmigo.

No lo se, dije preocupado, me sentiría mas tranquilo si al menos supiéramos donde se encuentra esa cosa_ ¡venga Axort no seas tan negativo!, Ordon es un lugar seguro no tiene porque pasar nada, dijo Midna poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. Hm y ahora que recuerdo el mayor Bo el jefe de la aldea conoce las artes de lucha de los Goron!

Wow, dije cruzandome de brazos , Midna ¿en verdad crees que pudiera hacer algo contra Majora?

Mmmm no, sonrió Midna, pero supongo que en caso de necesidad podría usarlo como escudo, las ventajas de ser gordo jajajajajaja.

Yo no respondí únicamente baje la mirada al suelo, Midna en verdad necesitaba estas vacaciones y estaba muy emocionada por ello, lo que menos quería era estropear ese momento.

… Venga amor, dijo Midna tomándome del mentón, no tienes porque preocuparte, estaré bien, debes confiar en mi.

De acuerdo, perdóname princesa dije sonriendo.

Midna se acercó a mi y nos dimos un tierno beso en los labios_ Te propongo algo dijo Midna besándome, que tal si después de que termines aquella tarea que te encargué en el mundo de la luz, le dices a Moy que te lleve a Ordon, así podrás ver que estoy de maravilla junto a Link y Zelda y estarás mas tranquiló entonces.

Jeje Me parece bien, hermosa, dije acariciando las mejillas de Midna y viéndola a lo ojos mientras sonreíamos mutuamente.

Te amo, dije acariciando uno de los mechones del cabello de Midna

Y yo a ti respondio Midna.

En ese momento nos volvimos a besar una vez mas ahora con mas intensidad, antes de darme cuenta Midna me había tumbado sobre la cama mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos, y nos abrazábamos mutuamente, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, hasta que en un respiro pude hablar

Jeje Midna…vas a llegar tarde dije jadeando

Yo soy la princesa dijo Midna volviéndome a besar…puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Jeje, como digas, respondí. Yo solo sonreí mientras correspondía a sus besos, era sin duda un momento mágico para mi, y a decir verdad no me importaría estar así todo el día hehe, la verdad no se hasta donde esto habría llegado si en aquel momento no hubieran tocado la puerta y una voz hubiera sonado del otro lado.

¿Ya esta lista princesa, puedo pasar? Hablo Chell una de las damas de compañía de Midna del otro lado de la puerta, en aquel momento a Midna y a mi se nos pusieron los ojos blancos como platos debido a la sorpresa, Midna dio un salto fuera de la cama y despues me convirtió en un lobo.

Vamos ya sabes que hacer dijo Midna en voz baja.

¡ya voy! Respondí entonces corrí hacia la sala de la habitación y me tumbe en el suelo con las patas hacia los lados y el hocico abierto, simulando ser una alfombra.

¡Am, adelante! Dijo Midna arreglándose su diadema, en aquel momento Chell paso a la habitación.

¿Princesa, no ah visto la hora? Dijo Chell apurada, se le va a hacer tarde, permitame que le ayude con su mochila_ no es necesario dijo Midna aun sonrojada por aquel momento, en un momento bajo, le dire a Axort que me ayude.

¿Hmm todo bien princesa? pregunto Chell

Oh si de fábula dijo Midna con una falsa sonrisa, y sudor en la frente ahora sal Chell aun me falta arreglar algunas cosas.

Midna guió a Chell hacia la puerta a base de empujones, sin embargo antes de salir Chell se detuvo en seco.

Hmm, aquí hay algo raro dijo Chell apartándose de Midna_ pff que cosas dices Chell ¿que podría estar raro aquí? tan solo estoy arreglando, mis co…

¿¡Ey que es eso!? Grito Chell interrumpiendo a Midna dirijiendose hacia la sala de la habitación

Amm, ¿de que hablas? Dijo Midna sonrojada

Princesa como es posible que tenga esa cosa aquí en su cuarto grito chell molesta apuntando hacia aquélla "alfombra" de lobo en el suelo.

A….ah eso dijo Midna nerviosa.

Princesa, exclamo Chell le recuerdo que para nuestro pueblo y su familia los lobos son criaturas sagradas…¡y usted tiene a uno como tapete! Que diría su padre si lo viera

Nada porque ya no esta, dijo Midna cruzada de brazos, esa alfombra me la obsequiaron los Goron en agradecimiento por haber salvado a Zelda, ni modo que haberles dicho que no.

Bueno como usted diga respondio chell indignada, pero yo que usted la tiraría a la basura, eso es un insulto.

Si si si dijo Midna empujando a Chell hacia la salida, luego me deshago de ella_Debería hacerlo ahora dijo Chell.

Ammm luego respondio Midna, lo creas o no, me sirve de mucho cuando estoy sola.

¿ de que habla,? dijo chell elevando una ceja

¡ay te lo dire cuando seas grandecita ahora shuu! Déjame terminar de arreglar mis cosas, dijo. Midna cerrando la puerta dejando a Chell a fuera.

Fiu, eso estuvo cerca dijo Midna recargada sobre la puerta de su habitación, y limpiando el sudor de la frente con las manos.

Ni lo menciones, respondí levantándome del piso, por poco y nos descubre.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro en silencio hasta que los dos comenzamos a reír al unísono

Jajaja esto es mas divertido de lo que pensé rio Midna.

Si, jaja la verdad es que esto le da sabor a las cosas, respondí riendo.

Así es, la relación entre Midna y yo era un secreto que solo Link y la princesa Zelda conocían, esto no era porque nuestro amor fuera prohibido o cosas por el estilo, simplemente Minda y yo habíamos llegado a ese acuerdo, si bien en el crepúsculo las personas podían escoger a la pareja que quisieran Midna no era la excepción, sin embargo a ninguno de los dos nos apetecía pasar por todo ese protocolo real, lo que menos quería era que las personas me trataran diferente solo por ser la pareja de la princesa y Midna no pretendía dar ninguna explicación al consejo, sonara a que nos complicamos la vida en exceso pero la verdad eso de andar a escondidas nos parecía a los dos de lo más divertido, detalles como besarnos a espaldas de los demás o yo escondido en la habitación de Midna y viceversa, nos hacían pasar momentos de mucha gracia.

Ah, en fin dijo Midna arreglando su cabello, cuando regrese, terminaremos este asunto.

Uh, oh dije sonrojado_ y es una orden dijo Midna pícaramente, ahora aprovechando que eres un lobo, ayudarme con mi mochila vale?

Esta bien dije tomando la mochila con mi hocico.

Midna y yo salimos de la habitación vigilando qué nadie nos viera después bajamos por las escaleras del palacio, pasamos por la sala del trono antes de salir del castillo principal.

Ya en la salida me convertí en un lobo más grande como del tamaño de un caballo, Midna subió a mi lomo y nos dirigimos a las afueras del reino donde el espejo al mundo de la luz se encontraba, por el camino nos topamos con varios humanos que lucían de lo mas impresionados al ver nuestro hogar.

Después de andar un rato, casi como una hora Midna y yo llegamos hacia el espejo el cual se hallaba en medio de la nada y cimentado sobre una gran plancha de piedra gris con forma circular, Midna entonces bajo de mi lomo y tomo su mochila de mis fauces, al acercarse al espejo este emitió una gran luz blanca, se encontraba listo para llevar a Midna al otro lado.

Bueno Axort, me voy, recuerda que tu encuentro con Moy es en tres días en la tarde, y encárgate también de los otros asuntos en el palacio.

Si mi vida, descuida me haré cargo de todo respondí.

¡Ay te voy a echar de menos!, dijo Midna acariciando mi cabeza y besando mi frente, toma te dejo este pergamino para que no olvides nada.

Oye, ¿podrías devolverme a mi forma real antes?

No lo creo, le serás de mas ayuda a Moy siendo un lobo dijo Midna_esta bien dije…!pero dormiré en tu cama!

Jeje, como quieras rio Midna, adiós mi cielo, te veré en tres días.

Dalo por echo princesa dije lamiendo la mejilla de Midna, te amo.

Midna puso su mochila sobre su hombro y dejo aquel pergamino bajo una de mis patas antes de dirigirse hacia el vórtice generado por el espejo.

Antes de irse midna volteo y me mando un beso con su mano, seguidamente cruzo aquel portal.

¡Que te diviertas! Le grite a Midna, mientras el portal se cerraba.

Me quede unos instantes ahí, contemplando al espejo, deseando que todo saliera bien y que mi princesa pudiera descansar, después tome el pergamino con mi hocico y me fui rumbo a la ciudad…

Del otro lado, en el mundo de la Luz, la princesa Zelda se hallaba en aquel templo en ruinas junto a dos caballos de pelaje color miel.

Aquella princesa sonreía esperando pacientemente al lado de uno de los caballos, silbando una canción mientras que con su mano derecha alimentaba a uno de los corceles con una manzana.

En aquel instante el espejo del crepúsculo se encendió un halo blanco emanó de su interior, la princesa zelda fue cegada levemente por aquel resplandor.

En aquel momento la figura de Midna se hizo presente sobre aquellas escaleras mismas en las que tiempo atrás se había despedido de Link y Zelda pensando que jamas los volvería a ver.

Una vez que aquel resplandor ceso, la princesa Midna miraba detenidamente a su alrededor, como corroborando que en verdad se hallaba en aquel mundo, fuente de tan buenos recuerdos.

Midna, mi buena amiga me alegro que hallas llegado, dijo Zelda levantando la mano_ Jaja tan cordial como siempre zelda, dijo Midna bajando las escaleras.

Ambas regentes estrecharon la mano en un amistoso y dulce saludo.

¿Qué tal el crepúsculo? Dijo Zelda avanzando con Midna rumbo a los caballos

Oh todo bastante bien, de maravilla en realidad ¿Qué tal has estado? Respondio Midna, recargándose sobre el hombro de Zelda.

Igual todo marcha sobre ruedas, respondio Zelda, de lo contrario no habría podido acompañarlos.

Ambas princesas montaron en sus caballos y salieron del patibulo rumbo al desierto gerudo.

Vaya justo como lo recodaba, dijo Midna admirando el paisaje del desierto Gerudo_ desde que el espejo se restauro de forma misteriosa has venido a mi mundo con frecuencia dijo Zelda, me extraña que te siga maravillando como si fuera la primera vez.

Lo se, dijo Midna alegre, Axort y los demás en el palacio opinan lo mismo, pero que puedo decirte el sentimiento que siento al estar aquí… y es extraño, no sabría como describirlo, como alegría y añoranza a la vez.

Hmm, que curioso, dijo Zelda, bueno tras todo por lo que pasaste aquí era natural que te encariñaras con este mundo_ si conocieras mejor a los twili zelda sabrías que no nos encariñamos con algo tan fácilmente, respondio Midna.

Hm y aun así lo haces, dijo Zelda, bueno lo importante es que al fin ambas estamos fuera de nuestros castillos, por fin podremos pasar un muy buen rato.

Ya lo has dicho Zelda, sonrió Midna.

Así ambas princesas comenzaron su cabalgata, llenas de alegría rumbo a Ordon, para ello primero cabalgarían hasta el lago Hylia y de hay seguir su cause rumbo a Ordon.


	2. Cambios

Que tal amigos, espero estén bien, bueno espero disfruten de la continuación de mi segundo fic que es a la vez la continuación del primer fic que escribí hace ya un tiempo, me gustaría agradecer a mi buen amigo Kaitou kid zero por el apoyo que le dio a mi trabajo inicial, y que la verdad me sirvió de inspiración para continuarlo y que por cierto mi amigo Kaitou escribió una continuación alterna del primer fic bastante épica la verdad, y mucho mas oscura titulada soul of god, los invito a leerla.

Bueno sin mas los dejo con las princesas de la luz y la sombra

Capitulo 2

La emboscada

La princesa Midna y Zelda, cabalgaban tranquilamente sus caballos agazapadas del intenso sol del desierto gerudo, Zelda buscaba la sombra de los grandes peñascos del lugar y Midna por su parte había sacado una linda sombrilla negra, si bien la magia de su capa la protegía de los rayos solares, la violenta luz del sol en aquella parte del reino de Hyrule podría causarle algún daño menor.

Vaya, para ser otoño hacer un calor espantoso dijo Midna, secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

Lo se, respondio Zelda, afortunadamente hay un atajo a unos kilómetros más adelante llegaremos al lago hylia mas rápido.

Hm, ¿un atajo? Dijo Midna_ ¿segura que quieres salirte del camino Zelda?

Descuida Midna, respondio Zelda, desde que tu y Link nos salvaron de Ganondorf, el mundo de la luz se ah vuelto mas pacifico.

Ey hablando de eso ¿que hay de Link? Dijo Midna alzando una ceja_Oh… el nos vera en la rivera del lago Hylia, es que, le encargue una pequeña tarea.

Ah muy bien, dijo Midna, veamos quien llega primero.

Ambas princesas continuaron su camino por el desierto Gerudo, pasaron tres o mas horas de largo peregrinaje hasta que al fin veían el limite de aquellas largas dunas de arena. En aquel punto se detuvieron un momento para dar de beber a sus corceles ademas de descansar un momento, pero la ausencia del viento o de alguna sombra que les diera refugio del sol, las impulso a seguir su camino rápidamente.

Espero dejar atrás pronto el deserto gerudo, quiero estar en Ordon en la tarde dijo Zelda preocupada_ relájate dijo Midna, al menos estas aquí tomando el sol en lugar de estar encerrada en tu castillo con una montaña de papeles.

Ah, ¡es que no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para que me dejaran Salir!, dijo Zelda fastidiada, ¡tuve que adelantar el trabajo de una semana entera!, y por si fuera poco el convencer al consejo no fue nada fácil.

Amm, creía que tu eras la princesa, dijo Midna confundida_ Si, soy la princesa, respondió Zelda, pero no me dirijo sola, debo dar explicaciones a mis súbditos y consejeros, ademas desde la invasión de Zant todos en el consejo se han vuelto mas paranoicos que nunca.

Juju, deberías ponerlos en cintura, dijo Midna, no es por hablar mal de tu consejo ni nada Zelda, pero a simple vista pareciera que no confían en ti.

No es eso Midna, solo se preocupan por mi._Vale, veo eso comprensible, pero salvo aquella criatura de la que solo tu yo sabemos ¿Quién mas podría intentar hacerte daño? Eres la princesa y regente de este mundo y de no ser por ti, Link y Yo no habríamos llegado muy lejos. No digo que todos deban sentirse agradecidos hacia ti, pero como mínimo deberían respetarte, no solo por quien eres si no también por lo que hiciste.

Ay Midna, me halagan tus palabras, pero en este mundo las personas olvidan todo con facilidad, ademas a diferencia del crepúsculo y la pureza de su gente, este mundo esta repleto de personas como Zant y Ganondorf.

Jaja a decir verdad a veces pienso que el nombre de "mundo de la luz" es en realidad una broma de mal gusto

Hmm entiendo, la gente aquí es mas difícil que los twili, no necesitas decirme mas zelda, yo vi suficiente de esa clase de personas durante mi viaje con Link…pero a pesar de ello no esta bien que tu consejo te quiera ver encerrada en cuatro paredes dentro de un castillo.

Bueno Midna, también es parte del protocolo real, es así desde la primer princesa de Hyrule y así lo sera por siempre, dijo Zelda cansina.

¿Y no puedes…no se…cambiarlos? Dijo Midna con un tono irónico.

No se como podría cambiar una regla que lleva miles de años en vigor de la noche a la mañana sin que nadie se molestara_ ¡pues decreto real nena! Hablo Midna con soberbia, en el crepúsculo cuando yo decido cambiar algo se hace, si se lleva su tramite pero no pasa de un par de meses.

Midna, creo que no tienes idea de lo que es reinar bajo los estándares que marca la sociedad de Hyrule, aquí, para hacer cualquier acción, por mas mínima que sea debes corroborar que todos estén de acuerdo.

Numero uno, dijo Midna vanidosa, dudo remotamente que ser la princesa en el mundo de la luz sea algo complicado, al menos no tanto como lo es ser princesa del crepúsculo.

Y numero dos si en tu cabeza de chorlito pretendes esperar a que todo el mundo te de el visto bueno…mejor espera sentada, y de paso resígnate a que tu trasero quedara tan rojo como el de un mono por tanto esperar. Hagas lo que hagas siempre habrá alguien al que le agradara y alguien al que no.

¡Oye! Ser la princesa de Hyrule es mas difícil de lo que parece, arremetió Zelda, ademas al final del día mis súbditos están contentos por mis decisiones_Hmmm, pues no se nota, dijo Midna entre dientes_ Ah y ser la princesa de Hyrule, es mas difícil que ser princesa del crepúsculo dijo Zelda cruzando los brazos.

¡aaaajajajajajajajajaja, Si como no!, exclamo Midna a carcajadas

¡En serio! Dijo Zelda molesta_¿Oh es en serio? Dijo Midna, entonces déjame reír mas fuerte,¡ajajajajajajajajajajajaa!

¡Te burlas porque nunca has visto la cantidad de trabajo y responsabilidades que acarrea mi posición!

Amm, sin temor a equivocarme, Zelda, que nunca lo hago, respondio Midna jugando con su cabello. Eso te pasa por la manera tan anticuada de llevar los asuntos de hyrule.

¡claro que no! Dijo Zelda enfadada, si vieras la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer en solo un día , saldrías corriendo_!Ay aja! rio Midna...y Shad es un éxito con las chicas

¿Podrías dejar tu sarcasmo de lado Midna? Dijo Zelda

Ammm, ¡no!

Si tan solo estuvieras en mi lugar por un día te tragarías tus palabras, dijo Zelda cruzada de brazos_lo dudo, dijo Midna con ambas manos en la nuca, ser princesa del crepúsculo si que es difícil, todas las decisiones y cambios los tomo yo, y por lo tanto yo asumo sus consecuencias, sean buenas o malas…desde luego, siempre son buenas.

…Midna, ¿de casualidad has oído la historia de Narciso? Pregunto Zelda fastidiada_ Oh si la eh escuchado, un bobo en mi opinión, debió tomar clases de natación ¿pero que crees? …Yo soy peor, dijo Midna sonriendo, ademas soy excelente nadadora, como un Sora…pero sin el trasero de pescado.

¡Diosas cuánto cinismo¡ pensó Zelda incrédula, tal vanidad no te llevara a ningún lado, dijo Zelda.

Oh, supongo que tienes razón, dijo Midna, únicamente eh conseguido salvar los mundos de la luz y la sombra, romper mi maldición, ser querida por todo mi pueblo, recuperar el arma mas poderosa del crepúsculo y ahora que lo pienso de entre todas las princesas soy la única que ah conseguido una pareja el cual me adora, y todo gracias a que nunca dude de mi misma...hmm lo bueno que mi vanidad no me ah llevado a nada eh?

Zelda no pronunció palabra alguna ante tal argumento, al contrario sus labios se contrajeron ante las palabras de Midna.

En fin continuemos Zelda, dijo Midna tomando las cuerdas de su caballo, no quiero mancharme por culpa del sol, ah y espero que en el camino reflexiones sobre lo pesado y difícil que es mi trabajo como la princesa del crepúsculo.

Pe..pe, ¡Pero si todas las veces que eh ido al crepúsculo no haces mas que estar sentada en tu trono tomando cerveza! Dijo Zelda, con una vena de la frente inchada.

A eso le llamo administrar el tiempo, dijo Midna, yo soy muy organizada en mis asuntos.

Ah, no creo que seas tan organizada como yo! dijo Zelda_ si, si lo soy respondio Midna, es mas podría gobernar Hyrule y el crepúsculo hasta con los ojos cerrados si me lo propusiera.

Midna sabes que eso es prácticamente imposible dijo Zelda_ ¡"Midni sabis qui isi is pritiquiminti impisible"! Replico Midna, ¡me rio de tu ingenuidad.

Ah si, dime que harías si tuvieras que asistir a tres eventos de suma importancia el mismo día! Exclamo Zelda_ ¡Ammm, cambio las fechas…duh!_ No puedes hacer eso, replico Zelda_ cuando eres la princesa puedes hacer lo que sea, pero parece que tu no te has dado cuenta.

Hablas como si una elección no tuviera consecuencias, dijo Zelda_mejor tomar una elección a no hacer nada, replico Midna.

No entiendo como puedes ser tan cínica Midna, si siempre te estas quejando de tus obligaciones, no te imagino gobernando Hyrule si quiera refunfuño Zelda_ Oh dilo por ti, respondio Midna, Zelda yo no tengo la culpa de que te compliques la vida de mas, ademas, ya sabes que me gusta quejarme de todo, jaja tonta, hablas como si no me conocieras.

La princesa Zelda se hallaba tan incrédula ante semejante vanidad y cinismo por parte de la princesa Midna que le costaba encontrar argumentos los suficientemente buenos para repeler las declaraciones de Midna.

Su discusión sobre cual de las dos era mejor gobernando se extendió por bastante tiempo hasta que Zelda al fin tiro la toalla, era fácil ver porque, si el narcisismo de Midna fuera un arma, seria incluso mas poderoso que la trifuerza y la sombra fundida juntas, por si fuera poco Midna tenia un gran talento para hacer exasperar a las personas cuando se lo proponía, eso incluía a la princesa Zelda, y para su mala suerte, el hacerla enfadar era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de la princesa Midna.

Las princesas continuaron con su camino tomando el atajo que Zelda había propuesto el cual atravesaba un gran cañón que guiaba directamente al lago Hylia, en aquel punto el calor y la arena del desierto Gerudo retrocedían lentamente, ambas princesas se sentían confortables bajo las sombras de aquellas grandes rocas, aun en aquel momento Midna seguía molestando a Zelda con sus declaraciones que ninguna de las dos noto a la silueta de alguien que las observaba desde lo más alto del barranco, dicha figura desapareció a los pocos minutos.

Midna y Zelda continuaron su camino, por aquel barranco hasta que tras un largo rato al fin habían salido de aquella árida región para adentrarse a unas extensas praderas verdes.

Ah, el lago Hylia no debe estar lejos, dijo Zelda_Eso dijiste hace 30 minutos exclamo Midna molesta, lo bueno que tomamos ese atajo.

Bueno, tal vez habríamos llegado mas rápido, ¡si tu no me hubieras estado molestando todo el camino!, exclamo Zelda.

¡vaya! Menuda declaración de la princesa que, ni siquiera conoce el mundo que gobierna, respondio Midna en un tono burlesco, digo de no ser así sabrías que ese barranco no era un atajo.

Zelda una vez mas no dijo nada, solo tomo las riendas de su caballo y siguió hacia adelante_ Zelda, habías oído que el que calla otorga jajajaja, rio Midna.

Respira Zelda, respira, si le respondo solo sera peor para mi, pensó Zelda…aunque de igual forma me seguirá molestando hasta que veamos a Link, en fin al mal pasó darle prisa.

No me cabe duda que Midna se divertía al ver las muecas de Zelda….

El tiempo transcurría y ambas princesas aun no llegaban al lago Hylia, para suerte de Zelda, Midna se hallaba distraída viéndose en uno de sus espejos, Zelda se había quitado su corona la cual desde hace rato le molestaba.

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando por fin ambas princesas habían llegado a las orillas del lago hylia, ambas sintieron una gran felicidad al ver aquellas aguas azuladas, Midna y Zelda acercaron sus caballos para que bebieran del agua, Zelda permanecía sobre su caballo contemplando el lago encantada, Midna por su parte se había tumbado sobre la verde hierva mientras estiraba sus brazos, a Zelda le resultaba extraño la forma de ser de Midna, el estar con ella era como estar con una niña de 12 años…una niña de 12 años de casi dos metros de altura y una magia increíblemente poderosa, y un ego mas grande que el mundo.

Ambas descansaron ahí por unos veinte minutos hasta que nuevamente se pusieron en marcha, en efecto ambas se sentían muy a gusto en aquella orilla del lago pero para Zelda era imperante llegar a Ordon a tiempo para no causarse problemas, a Midna le daba igual para ella el estar fuera de su castillo le era suficiente.

Las princesas continuaron su camino siguiendo la rivera del rio, a medida que avanzaban grandes arboles aparecían siendo los comienzos de un frondoso bosque, antes de que dicho bosque se hiciera mas espeso Zelda le dijo a Midna que pararan junto a una gran roca que yacía al lado de, rio.

Link nos vera aquí, dijo Zelda, soltando las riendas de su caballo_ vale, respondio Midna "!ay" estupidos mosquitos! Dijo midna golpeando su brazo izquierdo.

¡Midna! Dijo Zelda molesta, espero que al llegar a Ordon controles tu vocabulario_¿y porque haría tal cosa? Respondio Midna alzando una ceja.

Te recuerdo que Ordon es un pueblo de personas amables, personas mayores y sobre todo de niños, no me parece que uses palabras así en frente de ellos_Oh una lastima dijo Midna, Axort y yo habíamos trabajado en un libro de albures e insultos.

Oh Dios, dijo Zelda_ hmm ahora que lo pienso no estaría mal probar algunos, dijo Midna sacando un libro de su túnica.

Veamos, dijo Midna carraspeando…!ah si! Oye zelda, ¿eres buena en matemáticas?

Ah… si, respondio Zelda... ¡Ay diosas no! Grito Zelda al darse cuenta de su grave equivocación

Conque si eh, dijo Midna sonriendo…bueeeno, dime…cuanto es cien chorizos mas dos chorizos?

¡No lo pienses no lo digas! ¡No lo pienses no lo digas! ¡No lo pienses no lo digas! ¡No lo pienses no lo digas! ¡No lo pienses no lo digas! Gritaba Zelda en su interior.

Vamos Zelda, dijo Midna, debes saberlo

,Oh no…debo resistir! Pensó Zelda, ¡no caeré de nuevoooo!

Venga Zelda, no eres la primera ni serás la última jajajajajaja.

Midna y Zelda seguían esperando a que Link llegara, y Midna insistía constantemente en que Zelda le respondiera aquella pregunta de mal gusto

¡Vamos Zelda cuanto es! Grito Midna, Zelda por su parte solo se mordía la lengua_ uuuh pensaba que eras inteligente dijo Midna mofándose, Zelda estaba apunto de quebrarse…

¡Princesa Midna, princesa Zelda, les deseo una bella tarde!, hablo un niño Sora que nadaba a la orilla del lago.

Oh gracias pequeño, respondio Zelda alzando la mano, sin duda la princesa había sentido un gran alivio en su interior _igual, respondió Midna mirando a la criatura…ah y yo que tengo ganas de un pez a las brazas.

¡Midna! Dijo Zelda molesta, evítate esos comentarios.

Ajajajaja, no aguantas ni una bromita, rio Midna…en fin cuando lleguemos a Ordon le dire a Link que me prepare uno…Oh y hablando de ello ya me dio hambre

Ojalá eso te mantenga distraída pensó Zelda aliviada.

Hey Zelda, ¿de casualidad trajiste algo de comida por ahí? Pregunto Mida

Amm, no, como iba a ser un viaje corto solo traje las dos manzanas que comimos hace rato.

Rayos, exclamo Midna, en fin, mas le vale a Link que no tarde…

El tiempo pasaba y ambas continuaban aguardando al lado de aquella roca, Zelda silbaba una canción y Midna seguía viéndose en su espejo.

Eran casi las cuatro y ambas princesas seguían a la espera de Link…finalmente Midna se había desesperado.

Oye…no es por alarmar, pero Link ya se tardo no? Dijo Midna

Ammm, seguro ya no ah de tardar, dijo Zelda moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro.

Ah,¿ adonde se habrá metido,? respondio Midna, poniendo su mano en su barbilla cuando se percato del extraño comportamiento de Zelda

…Zelda, hablo Midna_ ¡ah, eh si! Respondio Zelda nerviosa, ¿Alguna idea de donde esta Link?

…¡¿jaja eh yo?! Ah, no yo porque habría de saber eso…

Eh…porque fuiste tu quien lo envió a un "encargo" dijo Midna seria

Oh, es verdad, dijo Zelda aun mas nerviosa, jaja que tonta…ya no ah de tardar.

Midna permaneció en silencio unos instantes el comportamiento de Zelda le llamaba la atención, seguidamente Midna se acerco a Zelda con una mirada de sospecha, Zelda solo se había puesto más nerviosa.

Zelda…¿adonde enviaste a Link? Midna se hallaba muy seria_ bu, bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…yo…yo

¿¡Tu que!? Dijo Midna con una ceja alzada

Yo, pude…haberlo enviado al poblado olvidado, dijo zelda con los hombros alzados

¡queeeee! Grito Midna, ¡lo mandaste hasta haya…! pero si esta del otro lado de Hyrule!

Lo se, dijo Zelda, esperaba que llegaría a tiempo…ah espero no haya tenido algún contratiempo, conozco el lugar Zelda, no es precisamente un lugar agradable…bueno al menos espero que no lo hayas enviado solo a aquel lugar.

Zelda únicamente bajo la mirada ante la frase de Midna_!lo mandaste solo! Gruño Midna

Yo, lo siento Midna, pero fue por una razón importante, dijo Zelda apenada _ ¡¿tan importante como para poner en peligro a Link!? Exploto Midna

¡Te juro que fue por una verdadera emergencia , de lo contrario jamas lo habría dejado ir solo allí! Grito Zelda.

La princesa en verdad lucia muy arrepentida de haber tomado aquella decisión, Midna por su parte veía a Zelda con sumo descontento, sin embargo al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga, su corazón se ablandó.

Esta bien, dijo Midna suspirando, explícame que fue lo que ocurrió.

Veras, comenzó la semana pasada, explicó Zelda, había enviado a un pelotón de caballeros a investigar las cercanías del poblado olvidado…los envié en busca de Majora, pasaron tres días y nadie regreso...dos días después decidí enviar a mas soldados en su búsqueda pero un Goron errante se presentó en el palacio, me contó que estaba merodeado cerca del pueblo, en busca de tesoros escondidos en la arena, pero lo único que encontró fueron los cascos y las espadas quebradas de mis soldados…algunos de ellos estaban manchadas con sangre.

Temía lo peor, así que le pedí a Link que fuera al pueblo olvidado junto a mis mejores soldados, pero el se negó, dijo que no era buena idea dejarme desprotegida, ante tal situación, y que ademas no era bueno que mas soldados se enteraran que un monstruo se hallaba libre en Hyrule, ya que alguno podría esparcir ese secreto entre mi pueblo.

Ademas, Link me aseguro que Majora no era el autor de este siniestro, que seguramente era solo una banda de bulblins, que se había vuelto a ocultar allí.

Le insistí a Link que no fuera solo, pero se negó, dijo que no permitirá que mas valientes calleran, tu lo conoces bien Midna.

Si, es algo que el diría, respondió Midna con seriedad.

Ay, al menos le hice prometerme que no iría mas haya del pueblo olvidado, respondió Zelda…bueno eso es lo que paso.

Ya veo, dijo Midna, pensante…entiendo el motivo de haberlo enviado a aquel lugar, pero por otra parte, jamas debiste separarte de el.

No exagero al decir que Link es de los pocos si no el único en Hyrule que podría enfrentarse a algo como Majora cara a cara sin mojar los pantalones….y lo acabas de enviar lejos de ti…hmmm, la verdad es que fue una gran idea debo decirlo

Se que me equivoque , dijo Zelda, pero por otro lado el es el hombre en quien mas confío…mi mano derecha.

Pues Link no esta_ dijo Midna, así que te acabas de quedar manca princesa, esperemos no necesites de tu mano derecha en algún momento.

Bueno…me quedas tu, dijo Zelda mirando a Midna con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jajaja, yo no tengo el poder de las diosas dentro de mi, sonrío Midna, pero espero servir de algo.

Zelda se sorprendió ante ese comentario tan humilde por parte de Midna, ciertamente el estar cerca de ella le daba seguridad, la princesa Midna no tendrá la trifuerza del valor en su mano, pero sin duda era tan valiente como Link, después de todo ella desafío al Malvado Ganon sola, siendo un pequeño duende.

Ambas princesas continuaron aguardando a Link, ya eran mas de las cinco cuando Midna se harto de aguardar en aquel lugar.

¡Donde mierda estas Link! Grito Midna furiosa

¡Ay me ruge el estomago!, dijo Zelda apretando su estómago con ambas manos_ Sabes Midna…creo que lo mejor será ir a Ordon.

¡No me digas! Pensó Midna, ¿y a que se debe el cambio de opinión Zelda?

Bueno, ademas de que ya tengo mucha hambre no quisiera seguir en el bosque de noche, ademas, le dije a Link que si no llegaba a tiempo nos buscara en Ordon.

¡pues haberlo dicho antes! Dijo Midna tomando las riendas de su caballo, vámonos de aquí Zelda.

Así pues, Midna y Zelda reanudaron su viaje hacia Ordon atravesando un denso bosque, y como guía a la orilla del lago Hylia, ambas princesas se hallaban fastidiadas de andar a caballo todo el día, si bien el fresco olor de los arboles y las flores, les servia para relajarse el hambre y el cansancio podía mas, por ello ambas tenían mucha prisa en llegar a Ordon para al fin poder descansar, ademas a Zelda no le agradaba salir de noche…pareciera que aquel miedo a la oscuridad surgió desde que vio aquella aparición en el bosque del crepúsculo, cuando en compañía de Link, Midna y yo viajamos hacia el altar de las sombras.

Ambas princesas continuaban su trayecto, siguiendo la orilla del lago Hylia, sin duda era un buena manera para evitar desviarse, después de todo aquel bosque era en verdad grande ademas de denso, era una fortuna que ambas conocieran bien aquel lugar, y eso desde luego ya que Zelda era la regente de esas tierras y la princesa Midna había viajado por todo Hyrule sobre el lomo de Link, fue así que en algún punto del viaje, Zelda se percató de algunos movimientos extraños bajo la superficie del lago hylia, el agua se revolvía bruscamente y cientos de burbujas se reventaban en el agua como si de un gran animal se tratase, un animal con problemas para nadar ya que el agua se movía de una forma muy peculiar y caótica, sin embargo aquel movimiento parecía seguir a las princesas, las cuales se hallaban a pocos metros de la orilla del agua

Hmm, ¿me pregunto que será eso? Dijo Zelda intrigada_ ignoralo seguro es otro Sora nadando por ahí, dijo Midna observando de reojo aquel chapuceo_ Cuando los Sora nadan jamas perturban al agua de esa forma, dijo Zelda, ademas casi puedo jurar que esta revolviendo el agua a propósito,

Supongo que no quiere que lo veamos, dijo Midna, como sea por mi puede ser un monstruo o un Sora, lo que me interesa es llegar a Ordon_de acuerdo, estamos cerca del santuario del lago respondió Zelda.

Bien, así que ya es momento de internarnos en el bosque, respondió Midna.

Ambas princesas tiraron de sus caballos para adentrarse hacia el bosque, dejando atrás aquella criatura que se escondía en el agua, sin imaginarse la clase de ser que era y de cuales eran sus intenciones, ¿pero como imaginarlo?, ambas se hallaban muy cansadas solo pensaban en que la suerte estuviera de su lado para al fin arribar a la arboleda sagrada en poco menos de dos horas, parecía que el fin de su fastidioso viaje se acercaba.

Dicho viaje seguía tranquilo a través del bosque, aquel sito era realidad silencioso…bueno salvo los rugidos del estómago de Midna, era bastante silencioso, los caballos de las princesas andaban lentamente entre las densas raíces de los arboles, dicho bosque se volvía mas y mas denso conforme ambas princesas avanzaban, para su mala suerte la enredada arboleda provoco que las princesas tardaran mas de lo pensado en cruzar dicho bosque.

Eran, mas de las seis de la tarde y ambas princesas continuaban aun en dicho bosque cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo tomaba un tono rojizo

La escasa luz era sofocada por las densas ramas y follaje de los arboles y aquel paraje comenzaba a llenarse de luciérnagas y pequeños grillos.

¡Ay no! Ya se esta haciendo de noche, dijo Zelda angustiada

Relájate Zelda, respondió Midna, llegaremos a la arboleda sagrada pronto…espero no nos topemos con Faron, no sabes lo desesperante que es.

La verdad a pesar de todo quisiera que él estuviera aquí…no me gusta estar sola, y menos en la noche.

Bueno ahora que lo mencionas…ojalá Axort estuviera aquí…eso si ni una palabra sobre qué estuvimos solas todo este tiempo.

Jaja y porque, rio Zelda_ amm, no eres la única a la que sobre protegen, respondió Midna, le dije que tu y Link estarían a mi lado todo el tiempo, que no tenia nada de que preocuparse, y mira lo que paso… aunque debo decir, que, es tierno cuando se preocupa por mi.

¡uuuuuuh! Rio Zelda

¡callate! Dijo Midna sonrojada_ ¿hmm y que tal tu romance secreto?

Oh, bastante bien…jeje, bueno a decir verdad, creo que me eh enamorado profundamente de el… para el, soy su mundo entero, dijo Midna en voz baja.

Eh, si…ahora habla sin suspirar, jajaja rio Zelda

¡Que cierres el pico! Recato Midna con el rostro rojizo

Vale, pero me invitas a su boda, sonrío Zelda

Midna, solo sonrió mientras guiaba a su caballo por el bosque.

Ambas princesas continuaban avanzando por las largas difurcas del bosque mientras el cielo continuaba oscureciendose mas y mas.

La hora del crepúsculo había llegado y ambas princesas montaban sus caballo agotadas…y sobretodo hambrientas.

¡Quiero un maldito pollo! Exploto Midna!_ yo con una manzanita me conformo, dijo Zelda agachada por el dolor de estómago_! Me lleva, no pensé que esto fuera a tardar tanto!

Bueno Midna, al menos no hubo ningún inconveniente, durante nuestro viaje dijo Zelda agotada_Ah, eso hubiera sido el colmo, respondió Midna fastidiada.

*Graaaaaawwwww*

¡Ah, que fue ese ruido tan extraño! Grito Zelda alarmada

Jiji, perdón, fue mi barriguita, dijo Midna sobándose el estomago, clama por comida.

¡Ay que susto me diste! Dijo Zelda con la mano en el pecho.

Calla y sigamos avanzando, respondió Midna_!pe, pero ya se esta haciendo de noche, deberíamos acampar.

¡Ah no, no pienso estar un día entero sin comer! Gruño Midna, quiero estar en Ordon, así que iremos a Ordon.

¿Pero si nos ocurre algo? Dijo Zelda preocupada

Bruh, te recuerdo que soy una twili, vengo del crepúsculo, puedo ver en la oscuridad…ademas supongo que fuiste lo suficientemente lista como para traer un Quinqué.

Hm, desde luego que si dijo Zelda cruzada de brazos

¿Pues a que esperas?, enciéndelo, y date prisa, dijo Midna

Las princesas continuaron por aquel bosque, el cielo adquiría una tonalidad violeta y el sol ya casi había desaparecido, debajo del follaje el entorno estaba sumamente oscuro.

La oscuridad era tal que hasta podía verse el brillo de las marcas de Midna, la princesa Zelda por su parte de sentía bastante incómoda, el estar en la oscuridad, pues le recordaba aquella historias de fantasmas y demonios que su nana le contaba cuando era niña.

Midna por su lado se sentía bastante cómoda, sin duda amaba el mundo de la luz pero para ella el crepúsculo era la máxima expresión de belleza…después de ella misma claro.

Mientras la noche caía, ambas princesas cabalgan lentamente por el bosque pues sus caballos se hallaban también exhaustos, Midna iba al frente feliz por estar en un entorno oscuro, pero ansiosa por llegar a Ordon y comer una buena carne asada, como las que solía cocinar junto a Link cuando tuvieron su aventura, Zelda iba detrás sosteniendo su quinqué siguiendo los pasos de Midna, pues confiaba que su capacidad de ver en la oscuridad las llevaría pronto a Ordon.

 _Sin embargo un extraño rugido, se escucho de pronto de entre los arboles y arbustos, a unos pocos meteos de distancia de Midna y Zelda, haciendo que ambas princesas detuvieran sus caballos, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Zelda, Midna solo observaba los arbustos de donde provino aquel rugido._

 _Ah, Midna, dime que fue tu estómago por favor, dijo Zelda temblando._

 _Temo que no…jamas había escuchado un ruido como ese._

 _Aquel rugido era parecido al de un caimán, pero sonaba tan hueco y grave que parecía como si aquel ruido lo emitiera un animal gigantesco_

 _Zelda apuntaba su quinqué hacia dichos arbustos mientras Midna tomaba el pomo de su espada, preparándose para desenvainarla, sin duda aquel ruido las había asustado_

 _Vamos no creo que sea nada, dijo Midna_

… _Tal vez sea el ruido de los arboles, dijo Zelda tartamudeando._

 _ambas princesas estaban tan concentradas en aquellos arbustos que apenas y se percataron del sonido de una cuerda tensándose, seguidamente una flecha salió de pronto de la oscuridad hiriendo al caballo de Zelda en el cuello matándolo al instante._

" _Aah"_

 _Zelda dio un grito ahogado mientras su caballo se desplomaba inerte haciendo que Zelda cayera al piso, Midna giro su caballo hacia Zelda sorprendida por lo que había ocurrido_

 _¡Zelda te encuentras bien! Grito Midna_

 _¡Ah, Midna, cuidado! Grito Zelda asustada_

 _Midna volteo, su mirada y vio como de aquel arbusto de donde salían los rugidos un gran monstruo de al menos 3 metros de alto, se aproximaba con furia hacia ella._

 _Aquel monstruo estaba completamente echo de madera podrida y musgo, de su cuerpo cuya complexión recordaba a un Goron salvo varias ramas que brotaban de su cabeza simulando ser cuernos y sus brazos que eran tan grandes y fuertes que parecían los de un gorila, de su torso y espalda emergían varios hongos y chorros de sabia salían de sus cuerpo cada vez que se movía, aquella criatura tenia un olor horrible, de ojos rojizos y una boca como de araña._

 _Este monstruo corría con violencia hacia Midna y su caballo mientras emitía horribles rugidos, sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes, sus extremidades se retorcían con violencia mientras la bestia salivaba_

 _Al acercarse mas el monstruo este provoco que el caballo de Midna entrara en pánico levantándose sobre sus dos patas traseras con violencia, el monstruo rugía sin cesar, Midna intentaba controlar a su caballo, pero fue inútil, el animal estaba tan asustado y nervioso que en uno de sus bruscos movimientos provocó que Midna cayera, sin embargo antes de eso logro tomar la espada que guardaba junto a su mochila, seguidamente el caballo huyo de ahí muerto del pánico_

 _¡Agh! Nintendo y sus clichés dijo Midna en el suelo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza_

 _Mientras tanto aquel monstruo se acerco a ella con uno de sus puños en el aire dispuesto a atacarla, sin embargo Midna se dio cuenta y antes de que el monstruo pudiera golpearla Midna levanto una burbuja de fuerza con su magia, la cual rechazo el ataque de aquella bestia._

 _La criatura fue impulsada hacia atrás por el campo de Midna tal fuerza había logrado desequilibrarlo._

 _Midna aprovechó esa situación y desenvaino su espada, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y en un movimiento salvaje, Midna ataco al monstruo con su espada cortándolo verticalmente desde su pierna izquierda hasta su hombro, aquel ataque había sido tan fuerte que trozos de la madera negruzca que formaban parte del cuerpo del monstruo salieron volando_

" _Iaaagh" grito Midna_

 _La bestia dio un alarido de dolor, pero a pesar de aquel ataque este aun seguía de pie_

 _¡Nadie va a estropear mis vacaciones! dijo Midna furiosa._

 _Entonces El cabello de Midna se torno rojizo y su trenza se enmaraño hasta ser un puño gigante, seguidamente Midna volvió a atacar al monstruo usando su cabello, aquel ataque tenia a aquella bestia contra las cuerdas, Midna vio que esa criatura se encontraba muy confundida y débil debido a sus ataques._

 _Hasta aquí llegaste, dijo Midna, seguidamente junto sus manos y una gran esfera de magia tomo forma en medio de sus palmas, seguidamente Midna lanzo su ataque hacia la criatura, aquella magia fue tan fuerte que aquel monstruo salió disparado hasta impactarse con uno de los arboles._

 _El cuerpo de aquella bestia yacía en el suelo, el ataque de Midna le había dejado un gran agujero en el pecho, sin embargo aquel monstruo emitía pequeños gemidos de dolor, entendiendo que aun estaba con vida a a pesar de todo._

 _Midna se acercó hacia aquella criatura con espada en mano, poniendo un pie sobre el pecho del monstruo mientras que con si espada apuntaba a su cuello._

 _Cometiste, un grave error al meterte con nosotras dijo Midna_

 _¡suelta tu espada princesa Midna! Ordeno una voz misteriosa_

 _Midna volteo hacia donde provenía aquella voz, se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio a Zelda ser sujetada por otro monstruo el cual tenia un aspecto parecido a un pez, de varios metros de alto, piel escamosa y ojos grandes y verdosos como los de un reptil, de su boca similar a la de un mono salían varios colmillos similares a los de un jabalí, poseía dos branquias en los laterales de su cuello y una gran aleta en su espalda, aquel monstruo tenia una figura bípeda, pues se erija sobre sus dos pies, era sumamente delgado y sus brazos colgaban casi hasta el suelo_

 _Al lado de aquel monstruo se hallaba una figura que portaba una túnica oscura y una especie de báculo de mango negro echo de metal y una gema roja en la punta, aquel hombre portaba un pasamontañas en el rostro ocultando completamente su identidad, sin embargo por su voz era evidente que se trataba de un hombre._

 _Aquel sujeto apuntaba a Zelda con una daga en su vientre mientras aquel monstruo la sostenía de sus brazos. Alzándola del suelo._

 _Suelta tu espada o la princesa Zelda se muere, dijo aquel hombre enterrando su daga en el vestido de Zelda_

 _Ah, Midna, perdóname, dijo Zelda apenada._

 _Descuida Zelda, dijo Midna bajando su pie del monstruo, voy a sacarnos de esta, seguidamente Midna tiro su espada al suelo_

 _Espero pueda perdonarme princesa, susurro aquel hombre_

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dijo Midna_

 _En verdad lo lamento princesas, pero no tengo alternativa._

 _Piensa bien lo que harás, respondió Midna, porque te aseguro que si le haces algo a Zelda haré que lo lamentes._

 _Aquel hombre se hallaba sumamente nervioso, sus manos temblaban y el sudor escurría por su frente._

 _Porfavor, déjame ir, dijo Zelda, en verdad tu no deseas hacer esto._

 _Yo…lo siento respondió_

 _Seguidamente aquel hombre desenfundo su báculo y lo alzo con su mano izquierda, la gema de la punta se había encendido._

 _No dejare que te salgas con la tuya, dijo Midna con su cabello rojizo, pero antes de que Midna pudiera hacer algún movimiento la criatura de madera se había reincorporado y en un movimiento rápido inmovilizo a Midna abrasándola con fuerza._

 _¡Quítate, basura! Dijo Midna sacudiendo sus pies._

 _Bien, trata de contenerla lo mas que puedas, dijo aquel hombre_

 _Aquella figura coloco su mano sobre la gema de su báculo, en unos instantes, aquella piedra emanó una gran cúpula roja que envolvió a ambas princesas._

 _En aquel momento Midna y Zelda comenzaron a sentir calambres y hormigueos por todo el cuerpo, una especie de aura dorada se desprendía del cuerpo de Zelda e igualmente ocurría con Midna, solo que el aura era morada_

 _¡Aghh, Detente! Decía Zelda entre quejidos_

 _Sujetenlas bien! Grito el hombre, sus poderes son mas grandes de lo que pense…._

 _¡Aaah, ugggh! Grito Midna, no….dejare….que te salgas con la tuya aggh!_

 _En ese instante la gema de la tiara de Midna se iluminó seguidamente un halo rojo emanó de la gema haciendo que los monstruos y aquel hombre fueran lanzados por los aires._

 _Midna y Zelda cayeron al suelo inconscientes, sin embargo al instante reaccionaron y corrieron juntas rumbo a los arboles_

 _¡Aaagh! Tras ellas bestias estupidas! Grito el encapuchado, maten a Zelda si quieren pero a la princesa del crepúsculo ni la toquen!_

 _Mi pellejo depende de ello._

 _Ambas princesas corrieron lo mas rápido posible de entre los arboles, la oscuridad de la noche les impedía ver hacia donde iban_

 _No sabría decir cuánto corrieron sin embargo tras un tiempo ambas se ocultaron tras la copa de un gran arbol…_

 _Uff, creo que…los perdimos, dijo Zelda Jadeando_

 _Midna estas aquí?_

 _Zelda no recibió respuesta alguna, pero sin embargo vio a una silueta intentar encender el quinque, cual fue la sorpresa de Zelda al verse a ella misma._

… _¿Zelda? Dijo aquella mujer que era igual a ella, sin embargo su voz era sumamente familiar_

 _Ah…¿Midna?! Dijo Zelda, entonces de soslayo miro sus manos y noto que eran azules y estaba vestida de una túnica negra con marcas blancas y azules_

 _Esto…no puede ser grito Zelda asombrada_

 _¡Tu…tu eres yo, ah y yo soy tu!_

 _Fiu eso estuvo largo, amigos gracias por haber leído espero no tarde tanto en actualizar_

 _Saludos._


End file.
